Photographs
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Benkei discovers Kyouya back in their Face Hunters base once everything is over, and Kyouya reveals a photo album from his mother that holds many of their treasured memories.


There are no fanfictions starring Benkei and Kyouya yet. I shall be the first!

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Photographs

"How did I know you'd be here, Kyouya?"

Kyouya glanced over his shoulder to Benkei, finding his longest human friend standing behind him. When asked if he could sit as well, Kyouya nodded, and Benkei smiled and sat down by him. Looking around, Benkei smirked at the crates they sat on and the ones surrounding them. The massive hole in the roof from their battle was fixed, and Kyouya turned to Benkei questioningly.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

Benkei smirked. "Had a feeling. If you weren't at Bey Park, I figured this would be a great second place. After all, it's our old base for the Face Hunters."

Kyouya nodded, looking up at the fixed roof they both helped in recreating. "You aren't still mad about that, are you?"

"About what?"

Kyouya frowned slightly, pointing in front of them towards a small, darkened spot on the floor. "The battle we had after I came back from Daidouji."

Benkei winced, looking forward as he recollected the horrid memory of Kyouya's return and nearly obliterating him and Kenta. The darkened spot was from where Kyouya bashed Benkei into the ground, leaving him a beaten, broken mess in his quest for destruction and defeating Gingka. Benkei never gave up on Kyouya, knowing that there was still goodness in his heart even if it was overshadowed by malice and arrogance at times. In the end, he was right when Kyouya joined them on their journey to defeat Daidouji, Ryuuga and Lightning L Drago.

"Of course, Kyouya! I'm right behind you all the way! Apology accepted!" Benkei jeered, giving him a cheeky thumbs-up.

Kyouya smiled, placing his hand to his cheek and Benkei was shocked to find it extremely gentle and soft in comparison to his threatening sneer. "Thank you, Benkei. It means a lot to me that you were the only one out of the Face Hunters who stood by me until the end."

"You're welcome, but there's one thing I don't forgive you for."

He blinked in surprise, removing his lethargic hand from his cheek. "What's that?"

"Almost dying on me back then! When that beam went into you from Ryuuga!" Benkei waved his arms wildly in the air, and if he could, steam would have erupted from his nose like a bull. "Do you know what I would've been like if you died on me? A total wreck! Gah, Kyouya, you better not ever, ever, ever make me worry like that again! You made me cry!"

"You cried?" Kyouya perked up, sitting up straighter as Benkei gasped lightly and turned away in embarrassment. "You cried over me? Why?"

Benkei pressed his two pointer fingers together sheepishly, blushing slightly and looked away. "W-well, ya know, I thought I was losing you, and, uh, you're my best friend so…" He shrugged uncertainly, grinning quirkily and kept his gaze on his bulky sneakers. "…it'd be really painful to lose you, I mean, after what we've been through."

Kyouya nodded blankly, staring quietly ahead towards the other crates. Glancing back over to him, he hopped off the crate he was sitting on and rummaged through a few of the boxes. Gesturing for Benkei to come over, he revealed a dusty photo album and opened a few pages in. Pausing on a certain picture, he held it up to Benkei, and the purple-haired blader stared at in quizzically.

"You don't remember, do you," Kyouya bluntly stated, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, am I supposed to?" Benkei asked in confusion.

"It's you and me when we first met, you dolt. We were eight and had our first Beyblade battle. It's when we became friends. Remember now?"

Benkei gasped, rearing backwards and took the album clean out of Kyouya's hands. Flipping through, he gaped at the pictures of the Face Hunters, themselves, Gingka and crew, and even an old photo of Kyouya as a baby with Leone in his mouth. His eyes sparkled, cooing at Kyouya's utterly adorable face.

"Kyouya! You have the cutest face!" Benkei gushed. "Look at your little tooth!"

"Give it back!" Kyouya barked with a blush, but Benkei held it over his head. Snarling, Kyouya heaved himself onto Benkei's shoulder, and the extra weight on Benkei unbalanced them. With a short yell, both toppled onto each other, and Kyouya found the album a few feet above Benkei's head. Snatching it, he frowned, hovering over Benkei on his chest. "Benkei, if you ever say that I'm cute again, I'll punch you."

"Aw, but Kyouya!" Benkei whined as they sat up.

"No."

"…But your eyes! They were so innocent and-!" At Kyouya's glower, Benkei shut up.

"Here," Kyouya stated as he threw the album back over to Benkei. "You might as well finish the rest of it up, but don't say I'm cute."

Benkei smiled, nodding and scooted over closer to Kyouya. "When'd you start collecting photos like this?"

Kyouya looked over to Benkei with a slight shrug. "When I left home to become a great blader. My mom decided to give me this album to keep in touch with her and to let her know about all of my adventures." Kyouya glanced back over to the album, placing his hand on his chin and smirked. "I've been sending her photos, mostly copies since I wanted to keep the originals for myself."

Benkei hummed in appreciation, nodding. He had no idea that Kyouya was collecting photos. He figured that Kyouya was the type of person to live for the day and not dwell on the past except if it involved defeat. Turning back to the album, he flipped back to the picture of them when they were eight.

"Oh, yeah, in case you didn't know, I kept that because it reminded me of something," Kyouya explained.

"Of what?" Benkei questioned.

"Well, I don't know, a friend that actually stayed by my side. You've been my friend since we were kids, way before the Face Hunters even." Scratching the back of his dark green-blue hair, Kyouya glanced over to him uncomfortably. "Thank you for staying by my side throughout everything. You could've left like the other Face Hunters, but you didn't. You believed in me during my darkest hours before anyone else. You trusted in me, Benkei, when nobody else could." Kyouya smiled gently, and Benkei gawked at his sudden openness. "Thank you for being my friend."

Benkei's mouth could not have dropped any farther. He trembled in happiness, smiling wildly. His arms seemed to react on their own, wrapping around Kyouya before either could stop the embrace. Kyouya's eyes widened, but suddenly fell slack in Benkei's strong hug. Before Kyouya knew it, Benkei was sobbing, and he shook his head and smirked, patting his back.

"B-b-b-b-bull! I'll always be your best friend, Kyouya! No matter what happens!" Benkei vowed through boisterous wails.

"I know, and I'm grateful." Kyouya asked if he nodded a tissue, and Benkei nodded, wiping his eyes. Presenting him with a box of tissues, he couldn't help but laugh at Benkei's ridiculously loud blowing. "Don't get all weepy on me. I don't want to get wet."

Backing off, Benkei nodded, sniffling. "Okay, I'm not gonna cry anymore. I promise, but Kyouya…I've never seen you with a camera before. How'd you take these pictures?" 

"I take them when no one's looking. My mom took the one of us as kids before I went off on my own. You moved to Bey Park after we met, and I left home at ten to become the greatest blader. When I came to Bey Park, I hadn't been expected to see you again, and after we bladed, and I beat you-" Kyouya sneered as Benkei frowned darkly. "-that's when I decided that being on my own was boring. You and I got the guys and created the Face Hunters a few days later after we kicked their asses in battles. Some of the guys took the photos on their phones, and I just snatched them off when they weren't looking. When we met up with Gingka and the others, they took photos, too. Mostly Kenta and Madoka, but I managed to persuade them to give me copies." Kyouya felt a wave of embarrassment suddenly come over him, and he swiftly turned to Benkei, pointing a sharp finger to his face. "Don't ever tell Gingka or the others. I'll never hear the end of it. Besides, I'll find out, and it won't be pretty what I do to you."

Benkei joyously laughed, nodding rigorously. "You know I can keep promises! No need to get all worried."

"What about that time when you told Hyouma I had once severe allergy to bees, and then that bastard placed a cup of bees in my juice? That I drank unknowingly?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes, smirking. "Or that time when you told Kenta that I secretly liked watching those reality dating shows, and he told Gingka and I never heard the end of it until I threw Gingka down that chimney?" 

"Uh, those were slip-ups. Yeah! Slip-ups!" Benkei blurted, quirkily laughing. "In fact, if I ever tell anyone about this, you can throw me down a chimney."

"Would you fit?"

"Hey!"

Kyouya barked with laughter as Benkei looked nearly ready to strangle him. He quickly avoided Benkei's rapid fist, leaping up onto one of the crates. Deciding to play, Kyouya sneered at Benkei.

"You really do look like a bull, Benkei. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into one." Kyouya smiled gingerly at Benkei's indignant snort. "That only brings you closer to looking like one."

"Gah! Shut up you…you…scars-under-your-eyes weirdo!" Benkei lamely retorted.

"Make me. I bet you can't."

Out of spited fury, Benkei chucked Kyouya's photo album at him. "Shut up, jerk!"

_Thwack!_

Kyouya's head shot backwards, and he had no time to yelp as the album struck him clean on the forehead. Blinking, he flopped back into the crates, and they toppled down to the ground. Landing on the ground with a dull thud, Kyouya groaned softly with his arms splayed out to the sides with swirls in his eyes.

"K-Kyouya? Kyouya!" Benkei rushed over to him, grasping his shoulders and violently shook him, wailing, "Kyouya! Wake up! I didn't mean it! Don't die!"

Kyouya groaned, head flopping back and forth like a rag doll's. His neck felt like it would snap at any moment. Like jell-o, his head slouched to the side and groaned unintelligently. Managing to snatch Benkei's jacket, Kyouya shouted at him to stop shaking him.

"Oh, Kyouya! You're okay!" Benkei cried, hugging his best friend tightly.

_Snap_ went Kyouya's back.

"Gah…ah…B-Benkei…I think you just broke my back," Kyouya moaned.

"I'll fix it!" Benkei exclaimed, thrusting Kyouya forward.

"Wait, Ben-!"

Once again, _snap went Kyouya's back._

Gasping, Kyouya straightened up as he slumped back onto the ground. "It…feels better now. Thanks….but don't do it again."

Benkei chortled, smiling with closed eyes. Returning the album, he noticed that Kyouya flipped back to the photograph of them when they were children. Noting Kyouya smirk as he closed and pocketed the album, he cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"…Wanna go make fun of Kenta because he's a shrimp?" Kyouya suggested with dry coyness.

"Hell yeah! You always know how to make something exciting!"

…

I guess this can be considered brotherly Benkei/Kyouya, not a full-blown slash. Yay for being friends!


End file.
